


Un anniversaire attachant

by Tatsu



Series: Calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Malec, anniversaire, menottes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Alec voulait bien faire. Il voulait faire plaisir à Magnus pour leur anniversaire. Il ne penserait pas qu'emprunter quelque chose à Jace pourrait aussi mal tourner. [Histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017]





	Un anniversaire attachant

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la deuxième histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 que j'ai écrite et qui est sortie le 5.

Depuis que Magnus et Alec étaient ensemble, c'était généralement le sorcier qui prenait les initiatives concernant leur vie sexuelle. Non pas qu'Alec n'avait pas envie – bien au contraire –, mais il était beaucoup moins expérimenté. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser face à six siècles d'expérience ?

Pourtant, pour l'anniversaire de Magnus, le Shadowhunter avait eu envie de lui faire une surprise. Il avait pensé à tout un tas de choses. Mais il voulait un cadeau qui plairait vraiment à son amant et dont il se souviendrait encore dans six siècles.

Il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu un jour, pendant laquelle ils étaient passablement éméchés. Le sorcier lui avait révélé adorer être entravé pendant l'acte. Se remettre totalement au bon vouloir de l'autre, laisser son partenaire décider de son plaisir, c'était des plus excitants, lui avait-il expliqué.

Alors, Alec avait fait des recherches. Et il avait notamment trouvé des menottes appartenant à Jace. Si son parabatai les utilisait, alors c'était sans danger, n'est-ce pas ? Il les avait donc subtilisées pour sa soirée en tête à tête avec Magnus. Il avait sonné chez lui et ils avaient passé la nuit la plus mémorable de leur histoire.

Mais les choses s'étaient gâtées lorsqu'il avait voulu libérer le sorcier.

— Je suis désolé Magnus, j'ai essayé toutes les runes susceptibles de les ouvrir, sans succès. Je n'en connais pas d'autre. Tu ne peux pas te libérer avec ta magie ?

— Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà essayé pendant que tu faisais du dessin avec ta stèle ? Il semblerait que ma magie soit confinée par ces menottes. Où diable les as-tu achetées, Alexander ? Pas à un sorcier douteux, j'espère !

— Non, bien sûr que non. Je…

Le Shadowhunter se mit à rougir furieusement et détourna le regard.

— Je les ai empruntées… À Jace.

— Empruntées, hein ? Il est au courant, dis-moi ?

— Eh bien… Non.

— C'est bien ce que je craignais… Tu n'as plus qu'à l'appeler pour lui demander comment les retirer, maintenant.

— Quoi ? Non ! Il va savoir ce qu'on a fait, c'est hyper gênant !

— Oh, Alexander, je t'en prie ! s'agaça Magnus. Je suis sûr qu'il s'imaginait qu'on le faisait avant même qu'on le fasse réellement. Sans parler des fois où, toi, tu l'as vu avec quelqu'un dans un lit. Alors ne fais pas l'effarouché et appelle-le. Tu as fait une erreur, c'est à toi de la réparer. Il est hors de question que je passe la nuit ainsi !

Bien sûr, Alec était conscient que son amant avait raison. Avec un soupir résigné à fendre l'âme, il se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon qui avait volé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il composa le numéro de Jace et attendit quelques sonneries, le cœur battant.

— Alec ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda la voix inquiète de son ami, déformée par l'appareil.

— Oui, je vais bien. Je suis désolé de t'appeler aussi tard.

Il regarda l'heure et grimaça. Trois heures cinquante-deux. Ce n'était définitivement pas une heure pour appeler quelqu'un.

— En fait, j'ai… un petit problème. Rien de grave. Mais c'est un peu… gênant.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Jace ne reprenne la parole et demande :

— D'accord, je t'écoute. Quel est le problème ?

— Eh bien, voilà. Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment ouvrir les menottes ?

— Les menottes ? demanda la voix de Jace, hésitante. De quelles menottes parles-tu, Alec ?

Il avait espéré s'en tirer sans donner de détails. Mais visiblement, les anges étaient contre lui ce soir.

— J'ai… Je t'ai emprunté les menottes qui étaient dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet.

Un nouveau silence, encore plus pesant que le premier, s'installa et s'étira. Au point qu'Alec commença à s'inquiéter.

— Jace ? T'es toujours là ?

— Oui. Oui, je suis toujours là.

Alec grogna de mécontentement. Il avait clairement entendu le rire – mal – contenu dans la voix de son parabatai.

— C'est bon, je sais que j'ai mérité que tu te foutes de ma gueule. Mais Magnus est coincé, là. Alors, tu pourrais m'aider…

— Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Je vais te passer Clary, c'est elle qui a créé la rune, elle sera plus apte à te l'expliquer.

Il put entendre de loin Jace expliquer la situation à Clary, ainsi que leurs éclats de rire. Et Clarissa était encore plus nulle pour cacher son hilarité.

— Alec ? l'appela-t-elle en ayant visiblement des difficultés à garder son sérieux.

Elle lui expliqua en détail comment faire la rune et il suivit les instructions à la lettre. Mais rien ne se produisit.

— Clary, elle marche pas, ta rune !

— À tous les coups, vous vous êtes mal compris, râla Magnus. Qu'elle te l'envoie par texto, qu'on en finisse !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone d'Alec vibra. Il regarda l'image et soupira.

— C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

— Recommence, Alexander. Tu as peut-être raté un angle, je sais pas.

Alec recommença et les menottes consentirent à s'ouvrir.

— Enfin ! s'exclama le sorcier en retirant précipitamment l'objet du déli.

Savait-on jamais, ces choses pourraient bien se refermer une nouvelle fois sur ses poignets par inadvertance.

— La prochaine fois, on utilisera des jouets dont je connais la provenance, ajouta-t-il avant de balancer les menottes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il attira Alec à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Et surtout, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui sera menotté.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite anecdote, j'avais à l'origine eu cette idée pour un autre fandom (le titre de la fic est "Menotte, ouvre-toi" mais n'est pas encore publiée à ce jour). Mais arrivée à la fin, j'ai eu une illumination et je me suis dit que ça irait super bien dans cet univers pour un Malec ! Alors que j'avais dit que je n'en écrirai jamais... Haha...
> 
> Et pour avoir les histoires le jour de leur sortie dans le calendrier, suivez le lien : sozonosekai*free*fr/calendrier-avent-2017/calendrier*php (lien également sur mon profil)
> 
> Image d'illustration : https://spider999now.deviantart.com/art/Safe-and-Sound-681683636


End file.
